Back To The Future
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: Nemo bulids a time machine but it only seems to be able to bring things from the future to them! R and R please this is Non mary sue! Chapter 12 is up.
1. The idiot box

AN- Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be writing another fan fic! Don't worry, I'll try not to neglect my song fic- as if I would. But anyway, here's the 'fresh meat', I hope you like it. This was a random idea I had, and in a maths lesson me and a friend came up with many ideas for future chapters. I'm having to write an essay on Jekyll and Hyde in English, so I should get started on the rest of my work for that after I do this chapter.P.S- In blade 2, Tony Curran is the one with long hair isn't he? I'm pretty sureI recognise that accent!

Nemo entered the library where the rest of the league of extraordinary gentlemen were waiting for him.  
''Gentlemen- and Mina- I have finished work on a new project, and would be grateful if you would watch the first test run on the machine.''  
''Sounds interesting. So what hav' working on then Nemo?'' asked Skinner, leaning against the bookcase. ''Follow me and I'll show you.''  
The group followed the captain into the less grand part of the ship, where most of the crew worked. They came to a large room, furnished only with a desk, and a slate board on the wall, both covered in diagrams and calculations. Standing on the other side of the room stood a machine, about the size of a wardrobe. Attached to one side was a panel with a few buttons and dials on it. Pipes ran from the back of the machine.  
''What is it?'' asked Mina, moving closer to the machine.  
''It's a time machine. As I said before, it hasn't been tested yet, but I won't risk putting one of us through it. I do think it should be able to transport an object through though.''  
''To where?''  
''Another place in time.''  
''Is that possible Nemo? It seems…''  
''Farfetched?'', the captain found the word Jekyll was looking for and he nodded, ''Yes, it does seem so, but I haven't tested it yet- I'm completely sure it will work.'' Tom joined Mina by the machine and looked at the panel. ''What exactly are you gonna put in here?''  
''You if you touch any of those buttons.'' Tom moved his hand away from the control panel. Quatermain turned away from the chalkboard, looking slightly confused. ''How does this machine of yours work?'' ''Well…'' Tom sighed slightly as Nemo began to explain the science behind it- and son began to fidget. He wanted to press a button or turn a dial so badly- his curiosity had always been a problem. 'I'll find ou what happens later, so I'm not gonna touch anything.' He thought to himself, glancing away from the panel.  
Skinner, bored and confused by the explanation, slipped over to Tom and nudged him. ''Psst- are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' The thief whispered. ''Well, yeah, but I'm not touching anything.'' Skinner grinned, and replied ''Aaah, go on Sawyer, just push one little button…'', Tom shook his head, ''alright then. I will.'' Skinner pushed a button and turned a dial before Sawyer had reacted, grabbing his arm as he let go of the dial.

The machine began to glow slightly, and started humming. ''SKINNER! SAWYER!''  
''Uh oh…''they muttered in unison, and both ran and hid behind Mina as Nemo glared towards them. She rolled her eyes. ''Obviously you boys don't know the meaning of 'look, but don't touch'?'' she said, turning her gaze to the still humming machine.'

''He did it! He did it!-'', Tom paused as he pointed at skinner, realising how immature he sounded, ''Ow!''. Skinner elbowed him, apparently not bothered about looking immature. The machine suddenly quietened. A little trail of smoke crept out from under the door. ''Is there anything in there?'' said Dorian, looking on with more interest than he had felt earlier. Nemo approached the machine and opened the door- to reveal two boxes. The square box had a glass screen which was pitch black. On top of it rested a much, much smaller rectangular box covered in buttons.

''And what would ya call that?'' Tom moved forward and picked up the remote, which Nemo took from him. Quatermain picked up the T.V and carried it ovet to the desk (after nudging it with his foot when everyone was watching Nemo examine the remote). Dorian looked at them all as they stood around the box. ''Well, lets see what it does.'' He pushed a button and the screen flickered into a picture- of Lawrence Lowelyn Bowen- the league were watching changing rooms!

Mina smiled. ''He looks like you Dorian-'' ''No he doesn't!'' Dorian sniffed, giving Lawrence a dirty look. ''How is there a person in there?'' skinner cried, tapping the TV. Tom pressed a button on the remote and the screen jumped to a cartoon. Skinner and Tom couldn't help but laugh as a green haired person with wings said something very stupid. ''Well, this is an entertainment device- but I don't find it very entertaining, so if you'll excuse me…'' He left the room. With green eyes fixed to the screen, Tom murmured ''can we keep it a bit longer?''

''Well, I may take it apart later- but you can use it for a bit longer''. The league left the room except for the spy and the thief, who remained watching the television screen….

Mina and Quatermain had both agreed to check on Tom and Skinner, since they had been 'missing' for at least two hours. ''Well they're still here- and look hypnotised…''Mina said, looking at the two of them. They sat on the floor in front of the desk with grins on their faces, laughing at the action on the screen. She steped over Tom's legs and stood in front of the screen. Tom blinked, as if not sure she was real. ''Hey, Mina luv, would you mind stepping over a bit?'' said skinner trying to see around her but failing. '' Yeah, we can't see the box-'' ''The idiot box?'' She crossed her arms. ''Er yeah, whatever you say- could you move now?'' She narrowed her blue eyes, glaring at Tom. ''Please?'' The glare moved to skinner, who smiled, trying to charm her out of the way. ''This thing is going back where it came from.''

''Not yet!''

''Just a bit longer!''

''You've been for hours-'' Quatermain began, interrupted by them both- ''So? It isn't hurting anyone…''

''I'll bet the light is hurting your eyes.'' Jekyll said from the doorway. ''Nuh-uh!'' Tom replied, rubbing his eyes vigorously. ''Oi!'' Quatermain picked up the T.V and headed for the machine- when Tom and Skinner both grabbed a leg each. ''Get off me you bloody idiots!'' The both stood up and tried to take it- skinner managed to slip it from him as Tom started a tug of war with Mina over the remote. She stepped on his foot, digging in the heel of her boot.

''Ow!''

''Give it here!''

Quatermain watched Skinner heading for the door. ''Do something Jekyll!''

''Erm-''

Having to think quickly, he stuck out his foot and tripped skinner, who managed to catch the T.V as it fell to the floor. As Mina stepped back she fell over Skinner and landed on the floor. He angrily sat up and grabbed a strap hanging from tom's trousers, pulling him to the floor. Jekyll snatched the clicker from him and threw into the machine. Quatermain pulled up the T.V from Skinner's grip (''Noo!'') and placed it in the machine. After Jekyll helped her to stand up she pulled Tom and Skiner up from the floor and over to the machine- by their ears.''Now, which buttons did you press?'' asked the hunter, crossing his arms. ''Er…I really don't remember...OW! ow! ow!'', Mina tightened her grip on Skinners ear, ''Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!'' Tom sniggered but stopped as she pulled on his ear. Skinner pressed the button and turned the dial, and the machine started up again. There was a flash of light from inside the machine and the humming stopped. Jekyll opened the door. ''It's gone.'' 'I never got a look at that either!' Hyde grumbled. Skinner and Tom sighed slightly. ''Well, it was fun while it lasted, eh Sawyer?'' Tom nodded in agreement. ''So when's dinner?''

Alan and Jekyll chuckled slightly as Mina rose an eyebrow, and they left the room.


	2. Airplane!

AN- I apologise greatly for not updating for a while- if you missed me that is. All of the chapters updated have been written and ready for the presses for a while, but I've had some internet trouble recently and while I've been away from the computer, I discovered my love for the hitch-hikers guide to the galaxy, and my HATE for scrappy doo. This is AIRPLANE! And surely, I am serious.

* * *

Dorian yawned again. It was the only thing he had been doing for the past half hour, finding no interest in reading or anyone else aboard the ship. Slumped in an armchair, and glaring at the bottle of sherry on the table, he began muttering. ''Sheer. Boredom…'' Resting his head on his fist, he began to wonder if a bottle of sherry could be entertained by a miserable person sitting in front of it. Dorian shook his head slightly and frowned to himself. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. ''Why didn't I think of that before? You're losing your quick wits Dorian…'' He walked briskly through the ship, finally arriving at the 'test room'. He slipped inside and shut the door, looking over at the time machine.

''Hmm…eeny, meeny,'' Dorian turned a dial, ''miny…mo.'' He turned another and stepped back to watch. The machine hummed and buzzed for about a minute and he moved forward to open the door. Sitting inside was a small plane and a small box, with a metal rod. Placing the plane on the floor he picked up the box, and started to experiment with the different controls. The plane lifted into the air, but due to slightly confined space, it hit the wall. He took it out into the open space of the corridor and managed to make it take off. A few crewmen who were passing through ducked as it flew towards them and began to run, quite spooked by the thing. Dorian grinned.

Tm closed his door and stretched. He'd always been partial to an afternoon nap. Around the corner came three crewmen, who Tom watched with confusion as they hurried past.

''I sure hope nothin's wrong with the ship…'' He made his way to the top deck by climbing up the ladder, and saw Dorian standing at the railing holding something peculiar.

''What you got there Dorian?'' Tom felt an odd little feeling of fear as Dorian smiled at him.

''Just a little something.'' He headed for the stairs as Sawyer shrugged and leaned against the railing, oblivious to the fact that Dorian was lingering behind the door. Tom suddenly heard a buzzing noise, and squinted slightly as he searched the sky. He shielded his eyes from the sun. The noise was getting closer but he still hadn't located the source of the noise. Turning around he could see the plane- and it seemed to be heading straight for him!

The spy continued to watch, stepping backwards until he hit the railings again. ''Whoa!'' He ducked as it swooped down over him, and he peered over the railing to see where it had gone and what it was- ''It's heading back this way, that's what it is!''

He threw himself down as it flew back, and looked up to see it circling around, almost like a vulture. He ran for the door and pulled it shut, almost falling down the ladder shaft.

Dorian laughed and caught the plane, holding the propeller. ''Who can I scare next?'' he wondered, ''I know….''

Tom sprinted down the corridor and skidded to a halt outside of Nemo's office. He knocked on the door very briefly before bursting into the room. He saw Nemo sitting at his desk and the three crewmen standing in front of him, telling him about the plane. Mina walked into the room behind Tom. ''Why have so many people been running around the corridors? Is something wrong?''

Nemo shook his head, and turned his gaze towards Tom. ''I assume, agent Sawyer, that you are here for the same reason as my crewmen?'' Tom nodded. ''That thing attacked me on the top deck!''

''The top deck?'' one of the crew asked, ''we saw it in the lower decks!'' They exchanged looks of confusion, but none as confused as Mina. ''What is going on here?''

Jekyll headed for Nemo's office. He had also heard people running and shouting and had also thought something was wrong with the ship.

'Can you hear that Henry?'

''Hear what?''

'That buzzing noise'

''Where-?''

He could hear the sound, muffled slightly, but getting closer.

''What is it?''

The plane swerved around the corner and flew towards him.

'What the hell is that?' asked Hyde as Jekyll pressed himself against the wall. It flew past his head. ''I don't know'' he replied, beginning a brisk walk. Dorian peered around the corner and pushed the control stick forward and the plane rushed forward towards Jekyll. Hyde shouted at him. 'Leg-it you idiot!' Jekyll chose this occasion to follow Hyde's advice and ran into the office and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it and was met with the curious looks of six people.

''Erm- you may not believe this, but-''

''Did it attack you too?'' Tom asked, getting out of his chair.

''Well, it chased me…''

'Maybe it was a giant wasp.' Hyde suggested. ''That was no wasp- oh, sorry Tom, I was talking to Edward…''

Nemo stood up from his desk. ''It was out there, just now?'' Jekyll nodded in reply.

''Why? Where else has it been?''

''My crew saw it in the lower decks of the ship, Tom on the top deck and now you saw it just outside in the corridor.'' Tom frowned slightly ''There's something really screwy going on here.'' Mina opened the door and looked out into the corridor. ''May I see this thing now?'' She entered the corridor and the others followed, Tom a little more hurriedly. ''OW! Careful where you step Mina!'' cried a cockney voice. ''You should be dressed anyway Skinner.'' Mina replied, looking from one end of the corridor to the other. ''Yeah, yeah, I know…So what are you lot up to? Is there a tea- party going on?''

''Skinner, did you see that thing?'' asked Jekyll. Skinner raised an eyebrow- the remembered no-one could see it. ''I'm afraid I'll need a little more information than that Doc. What thing, exactly?'' Jekyll pointed down the corridor.

''That thing!'' Tom dived to the floor, while Mina simply moved her head out of the plane's path. She watched as it turned around, just scraping the wall with its wing. As it came back Nemo caught it. ''Hmm…interesting…''

Mina smiled as Tom sheepishly picked himself up from the floor. ''Ahem…er, yeah. That's it.''

''So what is it?'' asked Skinner, flicking the propeller. ''A small flying machine…''

''Dorian.'' Mina ad noticed him as head sneaked a look around the corner again. He smiled and walked towards them. ''Oh, alright Mina. You caught me.''

''I should a known…''Tom muttered, brushing off his shoulder. ''Yes, I suppose you should have.'' Jekyll and Mina rolled their eyes simultaneously. ''You used my machine.'' Nemo said, folding his arms. Dorian handed him the plane controls and nodded. Skinner was holding the plane and teased Tom with it. ''Watch out! ''He sniggered.

''Shut up.''

''I'm going to send this back to wherever it came from now. Please would everyone try to restrain themselves from using the machine further without my saying so!''

The captain headed towards the room with the plane. ''I didn't get to scare Quatermain with it yet…'' Dorian muttered, crossing his arms in a childlike way.

''Ah stop whinging, he wouldn't have gotten scared.'' Tom said putting his hands in his pockets. ''Yes, well, at least I got you.'' Dorian replied with a slight smirk. ''Would anyone care for a drink?''

Mina nodded. Everyone began to follow Dorian towards the bar.

''Psst…Sawyer. I need to tell you something.''

''What?''

''Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- OW!''

''Shut it Skinner!''


	3. You spin me round

AN- I hope you don't mind the immaturity that two people in this chapter have been taken by!

* * *

''Get out!''  
''I didn't mean to knock anything over-''  
''OUT.''  
Rodney Skinner cringed as Mina slammed her door shut. They had been getting along very nicely too- she was working on something and he was watching and visible. He had even been helping by passing her bottles and beakers- until he dropped one. Mina wasn't pleased to say the least.

He wandered down the corridor quite aimlessly, pondering on what he should do now. Passing by were Alan and Nemo. The captain was explaining the story of the plane to the hunter. Skinner tipped his hat to them as they passed.

''Evenin.''  
''Evening Skinner. So what happened when Sawyer told you about the machine?''  
''He burst into the room and said he'd been attacked by it. Then Jekyll arrived in a similar way with a similar story. We found it was Dorian who had a device he could control the machine with. I have sent it back.''  
''I trust you have locked the door to the time machine?''  
''I have.''  
Skinner stopped listening to the conversation and walked back down the corridor he had come from.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK  
**KNOCK KNOCK**

''Skinner? What do you want- and what is that?''  
''It's a chair.''  
''It has wheels- but it isn't a wheel chair…''  
''Yeah, funny little thing isn't it? You should see the other thing it can do. Sit down.''  
''Ha! I'm not sitting on it.''  
''Ah go on.''  
''No, it'll collapse or- something-''  
Skinner took Mina by the arm and sat her on the chair. ''Skinner, I don't want to- ahh!'' She held onto the chair as it flew down the corridor, slowly coming to a stop. Skinner caught up with her and grinned. ''Fun, huh?'' She glared at him. ''You enjoyed it and you know it! Go on, admit it. Go on!''

He continued to say 'go on' until she started laughing. ''Alright! It was fun…''  
''Aha!'' Skinner cried triumphantly.  
''Do it again.''  
''Oi, it's my turn!''  
''You should be a gentlemen and let the lady go first.''  
''Hey, that's- you can't-it's my- ah, I hate women…''  
He started to wheel Mina down the corridor and pushed it again, muttering about missing turns.

For some unknown reason, Tom was whistling 'Home on the Range' whilst spinning one of pistols.  
CLICK CLICK CLICK.  
He stopped spinning the gun.  
CLICK CLICK.  
He looked towards the corner. ''If it's another one of Dorian's little games…'' he muttered, placing his gun back in its holster. CLICK CLICK- CRASH.  
''Ow…''  
''Oh, I'm sorry…''  
''Watch it next time!''  
Skinner straightened his hat and stood up. Mina had accidentally lost control of the chair whilst pushing him, sending the  
gentleman thief and the chair on a collision course with the wall. Luckily, Skinner was none the worse for the wear.  
''Okay…what have you got now?'' Tom asked, cocking his head slightly.  
''A chair with wheels. What is it Mina?''  
''A chair with wheels, you just said-''  
''Ah, ah,ah. What is it, Mina?''  
She sighed. ''It's fun, alright? It's fun! Get over it!''  
''Never.'' Skinner said, grinning as Tom started to inspect the chair. ''Have a seat Sawyer.''  
''Well, wait a-'' He was pushed into the chair, ''-minute. Hey, I'm not sure about this, I don't wanna crash into anything…''  
''Don't worry, I'm sure you won't lose control too badly if we work together.'  
''Agreed.''  
Tom gulped slightly. They pulled the chair back and began to run. ''Having fun?''  
''Kinda…can you go faster?''  
''Can we?''  
They swerved around a corner, the chair tipping slightly.  
''Spin?''  
''Of course!''  
''One…two…''  
''Three!''  
They spun the chair- but failed to catch it again. ''Oh no…''  
''Oops.''  
''Ah! Why'd you let-,'' CRASH,''go…? Owww…''

Mina and Skinner cringed as Tom crashed into some-ones door. He lay on his back, one leg remaining on the chair. He rubbed his head painfully and Mina kneeled beside him. Skinner stood looking over him. ''Well, I can tell your no angel skinner…''  
''Sorry mate…how's your head?''  
''Painful.''  
''Come on, up you get.'' Mina took him by the arm and pulled him up. He felt dizzy for a moment and found the chair. Sitting  
down he continued to rub his sore head and looked up at Skinner, who gave him a thumbs up. ''So?''  
''It was fun…in fact, I wanna do it again.''  
Mina shook her head in disagreement and disbelief. ''You aren't serious? This a bad idea.'' Now it was Skinner's turn to shake his head. He tipped the chair, roughly dumping Tom on the floor. He glared up at Skinner who held the chair away from Mina. ''You aren't taking this one! It's your turn anyway.''  
''Skinner, this was entertaining to begin with but it's dangerous.''  
''Danger is exciting Mina!'' He gestured for her to sit. She shook her head and Tom stole her place. ''I can take it from you.''  
''Mina! Let us use it! We are adults who can take responsibility for our actions!''  
''You'll hurt yourselves or someone else!''  
''We'll be careful.'' Tom said, turning from side to side. Mina folded her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently. ''If you won't 'surrender' the chair, then I will hurt you.''  
''We'll go slowly!''  
''For goodness sake, you won't go at all! Send it back!"  
Sawyer chuckled, kicking himself from wall to wall on the chair. Skinner looked at him and shouted. ''Sawyer, get over here and help me!'' He began to wheel himself back over to them, Mina sighing exasperatedly. ''I'm going.''  
''Okay, we'll send it back later.''  
She turned to Tom and smiled sweetly. ''I'm going to the captain.''  
''Oh no you don't!'' Skinner cried, pushing the chair towards her.  
''Don't you dare Skinner!'' Tom shouted- He hit Mina, Skinner continuing to push them down the corridor. ''Skinner, stop! I'll kill you!''  
Mina had ended up on Sawyers lap. Holding on to the back of the chair, under his arms. Tom however, was waving his arms, trying to hit Skinner, and not risking trying to grab the chair. They both shouted things at him, who simply replied ''I can't hear you!''

Tom coughed slightly. ''Your hair is in my face!''  
''Oh, do shut up. This_ is_ your fault.''  
''My fault? He's the one who got the chair!''  
Skinner gave the chair an almighty push with all he could muster, and the chair sped up as it went. Mina held the back of the chair and flipped herself over- but she failed to grab it again when she landed. Tom dragged his feet as a brake, now he could move his legs properly. He turned to see Mina whack Skinner with her compact mirror. ''Argh! Abuse!''  
''Be quiet! You deserve it for that. Now, take this thing back and send it away before Nemo finds out.''  
''Aren't you going to rat us out then?''  
''No. Good afternoon 'gentlemen'.''

After dinner, Tom caught up with Skinner. After Mina had left Skinner ad wheeled it away, but knowing him, he'd have a sneaky way of getting out of it.  
''Hey.''  
''You alright?''  
''Great. So, you got rid of it huh?''  
''I sure did. Good thing too suppose. Wouldn't want to get into any more trouble with the captain.''  
''Hmm…''. Tom rose an eyebrow at Skinner who grinned slightly. ''What? You don't believe me?''''Okay where'd you stash it?'' Tom asked, lowering his voice. ''I'm not telling you. Just in case you get interrogated by little miss Mina.''  
''Go on, where is it?''  
''You're the spy, 'special agent' Sawyer. You find it.''  
''Fine! I will.''


	4. Silly string

AN- Once again I must thank my reviewers, every single one of ya! I came to a decision on who should be involved in this one, and have something to say on the subject to all you Skinner fans, I'm sorry I keep getting him into trouble- but its cute!The next chapter might be a little weird, I warn you. Only a chosen few know what it will involve, ahehehe…

* * *

Following previous events, Captain Nemo had taken to locking his newly built, but extremely experimental, time machine in its room. However, unbeknownst to him, one certain gentleman thief had skilfully picked the lock of the door, and failed to re-lock it.

The league sat around the long dining table, having finished breakfast. The captain announced that the ship would be stationery for the time being whilst the solar panels re-charged fully.

''Then I may as well get some fresh air while I can, eh?'' Skinner mused, pushing back his chair.

''At least you aren't planning to drink all day. Life is becoming rather dull.'' Dorian remarked. Mina gave him a glance and said ''Have some patience Dorian, we'll be in New York soon.''

''Well, things had better liven up…'' said the immortal, nodding slightly. Quatermain rose from is seat. ''I trust that no-one else has considered messing with the machine now?'' Sawyer felt that this question was directed at him, and so replied ''I haven't done anything!''

Mina hid a smile as she coughed slightly. Tom gave her a quick glare and Alan smiled, patting Sawyer's shoulder.

''Just a short reminder boy,'' Tom rolled his eyes, but still managed to grin, ''I'm sure the captain wont take t any more mischief.''

Jekyll had been walking around the ship for the last fifteen minutes, trying to find solitude from the nagging voice in his ear.

''Do you plan to be quiet at some point?''

'NO. '

The doctor sighed and continued to haunt the corridors. Soon he came to a certain door, through which he should not have entered, but, being distracted by the repetitive argument with Hyde, it didn't click with him that he was in the test room, and was now leaning against the panel of the time machine!

'Ha! You can still hear me.'

''Yes, but now I don't have to see you-''

The machine began to fog up and hummed similarly to a vacumn cleaner- not that Jekyll knew what one of those was. It finally emitted a loud ping almost like a microwave- not that he knew what one of those was either. Jekyll had of course realised what he had done by now.

''oh-''

'Damn'

''I wonder what came through this time…''

The doctor opened the door and saw a small spray can sitting there. It was black with neon green writing on both sides, with a green lid to match. Picking it up, he read the name out loud:

''Silly string?''

''Silly string? What the hell is silly string?''

Jekyll ignored the question but continued to read. ''Shake well before use.'' He had already removed the lid, and began to shake the can- unfortunately he pressed down the button as he did so, resulting in a pile of luminous green string landing on his shoe and sticking.

'He he he… it looks like someone sneezed on you.'

''Eurgh, '' He shook off the substance, ''what am I supposed to do with this silly string?''

Hyde muttered that 'I don't know' noise and shrugged, although Jekyll couldn't see him at that moment in time anyway.

''Maybe I should get out of here now before I get into trouble…'' Jekyll left the room and was about to turn the corner when he heard footsteps approaching.

''I don't trust certain members of this league to contain their curiosity any longer.''

'Now you're in trouble Henry.' Although he couldn't see his alter ego, Henry knew he was grinning. The footsteps continued to get closer, and Jekyll thought he was about to caught- until someone yanked him behind the large array of piping that was nearby.

''Wha-''

''Shh!''

He and his rescuer watched as Quatermain and the captain entered the room, muttering about the open door. Jekyll turned to thank his helper, but found an empty space.

''Skinner- what are you doing down here?''

''Nothin- what are you doing down here?''

''Also nothing.''

''Come on!''

They ran down the corridor until they reached the ladder that led to the top deck. Standing in the fresh air, Rodney Skinner began to re-apply his greasepaint 'face'.

''You see, I went down there a little earlier in the week- and I'm sure you know I forgot to lock the door on my way out.''

Jekyll nodded in reply as Skinner picked up his coat from a nearby deck-chair.

''So,'' the thief grinned, ''had to have a go did you?''

''No- no, it happened by accident-''

''Of course. Your secrets safe with me, you know. I didn't see anything if you didn't see anything.''

''Agreed.''

''Well, show me what you have then.''

Skinner took the can before Jekyll could tell him what would happen, and pressed the button. Jekyll tried his very best not to laugh skinner, who now had a small amount of green hair sitting on his head. Henry burst out laughing as he wiped it from his head.

''Ha, ha.'' Rodney replied, flicking it to the floor.

''Oh, I 've just remembered''

''What now?''

''I left some of this stuff on the floor…''

''They're gonna think it was me!''

''I'm sorry. I'll vouch for you-''

''Now, now, there's no need for that- I know! We'll frame someone!''

''Erm…''

''You.'' He took jekylls arm, ''you're gonna help me.''

''But-''

''Come on, it'll get us both outta trouble!''

''Well- it will get someone else into trouble.''

''Ah, yeah, who to frame,'' Skinner began to pace a little, ''who, who…? Ahh, I know who.''

Jekyll gulped slightly as skinner picked up the string with a grin.

* * *

Later that evening…

''Right, you know what you have to do?''  
''Yes, but why do we have to do this?''  
''I told you, we can both stay outta trouble, don't you trust me?''  
''Um-''  
''Don't answer that. Off you go then!''

Dr Jekyll sighed frustratedly as Skinner left him. He slipped into the room and put the string from Skinner's head into the coat that was lying on the chair. He sprayed the silly string on the floor, and had left some outside in the corridor and the other corridors of the ship.

Suddenly the door handle began to turn. Jekyll quickly pressed himself against the wall behind the door as it opened, so he was hidden from the occupant who entered, stepping on the string.

''What?'' They rushed over to the chair. ''In my JACKET?''

Jekyll took this opportunity to slip out of the room, leaving the can behind on the cupboard.

Skinner gave him a short round of applause.

''He came in.''

''Did he catch you?''

''Well no-''

''Then great!''

''This is absolutely ridiculous!''

Meanwhile….

The hunter and the captain were discussing the escaped culprit.

''Maybe we're getting too old for this, Nemo.''

''Not necessarily.''

There came a knock at the door. ''Enter.''

Dorian walked in, holding a look of extreme annoyance. In one hand was his jacket with a pocketful of sticky green string, and in the other was the can it had originated from.

''Did you catch them?'' asked the immortal quietly.

Quatermain and Nemo exchanged glances, each raising an eyebrow.

''Catch who?''

Dorian rose an eyebrow of his own. ''Sawyer and Skinner of course.''

''They messed up the walls of my ship?''

''I assume so. I also believe they put this disgusting substance in my coat and on my floor!'' Dorian held out the can to Alan, who took it with interest.

''I advise you to hold it away from your face if you push that button Mr Quatermain.''

Nemo looked from the can to Dorian. ''If you are in possession of this, how are we to know that you aren't the culprit?''

''Captain, I don't blame you of accusing me, but I trust, that you find those two more likely of such a childish act.''

''Hey, er- what's going on?''

''Skinner!''

''Uh oh''

Skinner had entered the room undressed, and as soon as his cockney voice reached Dorians ears, the immortal spun around, snatching the can. He sprayed it around the room, covering Nemo and Quatermain with silly string. They sighed simultaneously.

Dorian continued to pursue Skinner, spraying the string on the walls and floor.

''Aaah!'' The invisible man skidded along the corridor, but regained his balance as he turned the corner. Dorian also slipped, but hit the wall before he cold find his balance. They had reached a part of the ship where string covered the walls already. The immortal got up, and almost growling chased after a pair of luminous green feet.

''Bugar!''

''Get BACK HERE!''

Somehow Skinner had disappeared when Dorian next turned the corner. He waited for a sign of movement. A door to the left of him opened, and he sprayed the can on reflex.

''AHAaaahh…Mina…''

Immortal or not, if looks could kill, Dorian would have died on the spot from Minas glare. The door to the right of them opened and he sprayed the can again, this time hitting the intended target.

''You are going to clean the mess you made in my ROOM!''

''BOTH of you are going to clean the mess you made on my SHIP!''

Dorian and Skinner both turned to find Nemo standing with his arms crossed.

Skinner was too busy laughing at the sight of Mina and Nemo with a face full of silly string to join in Dorians protest.

''Clean?''

Soon, the can had been disposed of, not that there was much string left in the can anyway. Nemo watched over Dorian and Skinner, who stood by a bucket scrubbing the walls clean. Skinner persisted in trying to get Jekyll into trouble.

''But for once I'm telling the truth! He's the one who got the can!''

''I highly doubt he would be involved in something like this. I'll bet Sawyer is involved…''

''Hey, shut up!'' Tom defended himself as he watched them. Mina and Jekyll were also watching the spectacle. Skinner began muttering to himself as Dorian became angrily silent.

Nemo continued to frown, but Mina, Tom and Jekyll were all grinning.

Skinner glared at him as he washed the wall.


	5. The weirdest thing

AN- I'm glad you guys liked the silly string idea- There are many possibilities my dear Totakeke13, but my favourite was skinner's new hairdo! This one and the next chapter are very strange, and I feel they aren't as good as the previous chapters…I'll let you decide if you like them though. Here goes nothing!

P.S- Since there are two people in this with funny accents, I have decided that for this chapter I will emphasise Quatermains pronunciations, so don't be confused! It adds some comedy value anyway, eh?

* * *

Quatermain stood guard by the test room door as instructed by Nemo. If this was the only way to stop the madness, so be it, since Nemo did not wish to dismantle this creation!  
Right on cue, there came angry shouting from the corridor-which sounded like Mrs Harker. Rolling his eyes he made his way towards the shouting to see what the problem was. He left 'Matilda' leaning against the wall. He was too far away to hear the noises coming from the test room…

On his return to his guard post Quatermain reached for his gun- but failed to find it. He looked around in confusion.  
''Where the bloody hell ish my gun?''  
He searched the corridor and the room (too busy to notice the smoke emitting from the machine) but to no avail. He'd lost Matilda!

Mina sat a her desk, writing some notes. She had calmed down after her shout match with Dorian. He was being extremely annoying, moaning about cleaning the ship and how he would get revenge on Skinner. There came a knock at the door and she rose, hoping it wasn't him again. When she opened the door she could see no-one…  
''Excuse me mam?''

She looked down and saw a very, very short bald man, in a deer hunters outfit. He skin seemed such an oddly bright colour she couldn't help but stare at him. He barely came up to her waist!  
''Have you seen a wabbit awound here? He's got big long ears.''

She shook her head slowly, still in shock.  
''Aww, well thank you mam.''  
As he walked away down the corridor she looked at the gun he was holding, seeming to recognize it…that was Alan's gun! She shook her head again and stepped into the corridor. ''What on earth…?''  
She hated to do it, but since Dorian's room was closest, she would see him and ask if he had seen Alan or the strange little man.

Dr Jekyll sat in the library reading something he had randomly found on the shelf. Everything was quiet (even Hyde) until he heard a strange crunching noise- almost like someone eating. He placed the book on the arm of the chair and looked around to see who was there- he couldn't believe his eyes. On the table sat a _rabbit. _But this wasn't an ordinary rabbit…it sat in the same manner as a human, and was about child height. It wore _gloves _and was eating a carrot like a human would. It was also strikingly grey. It looked over at him as he stood up and spoke in between chews.  
''Eh, what's up doc?''  
Jekyll just stared at the creature with disbelief. ''I must be dreaming…or I've finally succumb to complete insanity…''  
Hyde remained silent, also in shock.

''Hey, are eh, you okay Mac?'' asked the rabbit, hopping down from the table and waving a hand in front of his face.  
''I- No, I really don't think so…''  
He slowly sank back into the chair, staring into space. ''And who might you be?''  
''D-Dr Jekyll.''  
The rabbit dropped the carrot end and opened its mouth in shock. ''Ahehe, that's a good one. Now really, what's ya name?''  
''That is my name-''  
''I must be dreamin!'' The rabbit looked at him before turning away and leaving the room slowly, rubbing his head. ''Nah..nah, it couldn't be…c-could it?''  
He seemed to be actually asking someone the question, but no-one was there.  
''I'm not well…'' said Jekyll.  
''Neither am I.'' Hyde agreed.

Tom Sawyer was trying to persuade a sulky Skinner to come out of his room.

''Ah, come one. It isn't like you to sulk!''  
''You're the optimist Sawyer.''

''Come on out.''  
''No! Whenever something goes missing or wrong, I'm the firs one to be blamed!''  
''Can you blame them?''  
''Well…maybe not…that isn't the point!''  
''But the fun of doing stuff like we do is the risk we could get caught!''  
''Jekyll did it!'' Skinner insisted. Maybe he should get revenge on the doctor…  
''Look, I dunno what happened but-''  
Toms eyes widened as he saw an extremely short man with Alan's gun walking towards him. ''What the-'' Elmer looked up at him and shushed him. ''You have to be vewy vewy quiet…I'm hunting the wabbit. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.''  
Tom blinked. ''Hey- that's Alan's gun- how'd you get that- in fact, where'd you cme from?''

''I lost my gun so I bowwowed this one when I came out of that machine thing. Have you seen the wabbit mister?''

''Er...wabbit?''

''Sawyer, who are you talkin to?''

Skinner opened the door wearing only his greasepaint and looked from Tom, all the way down to Elmer- who freaked.  
''WAHHH! A GHOST!'' Elmer shot off in the opposite direction, leaving Tom bewildered and Skinner slightly amused. ''There's something you don't see every day.'' The invisible man mused.  
''Hey wait a minute, we need to get the gun back from that guy.''

''I know how to catch up with 'im! Come on!''

There came a gentle knock at Dorian's door. He answered finding Mina looking confused.

''What is it? I thought you didn't like me-''  
''I don't. Dorian, have you seen a strange little man around?''

Dorian looked at her quizzically. ''What?''

''There is a short, bald man walking around with Alan's gun.''

''Does Alan know Skinner has his gun?'' Dorian smiled slightly as Mina tutted at him impatiently. ''Oh, grow up Dorian and help me find Alan.''  
''Of course.''

They walked down the corridor together, Dorian tapping his cane along as they went.

''Hmm..'' Mina paused and bent down to pick up a rather vibrant carrot. ''How very odd- Dorian?'' She looked up at the immortal who was staring transfixed at something, his mouth slightly agape. Her blue eyes widened when she caught sight of what he was staring at.

A tall, grey rabbit, walking like a human, and singing an incomprehensible song to himself as he walked. The two stood watching as it turned the corner, chomping on another carrot.

''Did you see-''  
''Yes.'' Dorian replied, tilting his head slightly. They resumed their walk quite slowly, having to ignore that sight that had beheld them. ''Lets check in here.'' Mina pointed to an open doorway. Dorian poked his head around the door frame. ''Mr Quatermain?''  
He could see someone sitting in the chair, so he went to investigate. ''It's only Jekyll- what's wrong with you?''

Jekyll looked up at him slowly as Mina joined them. ''You wouldn't believe me if I told you…''

''Did you see a-''  
''Humanoid rabbit?'' Jekyll asked hopefully, registering the odd look on her face.

''Yes.''

''Oh, thank god for that, I haven't gone insane.''

Dorian coughed slightly but Jekyll ignored him. Mina turned to him asking her own hopeful question. ''Have you seen Quatermain anywhere?''  
''No, but I think he was supposed to be guarding the test room-''

''Ah ha,'' Dorian cried triumphantly, ''the old hypocrite couldn't resist! He must have brought these two odd characters here!''

''Oh, come on!''

Alan was stalking the corridors, searching for Matilda and her 'kidnapper'. Suddenly he caught sight of Elmer- carrying his rifle!

''Shtop there!''

''Ssh!''

''Hand over the rifle.''

Elmer craned his neck up at Alan, who towered over him angrily. The small hunter gave wide grin and a nervous repetitive laugh. As Alan reached for the gun there came a loud noise…

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

''What in god'sh name ish that?''

Charging around the corner came Skinner, who sitting down, and Tom, who was pushing the swivel office chair with gusto. ''Charge Sawyer!''

''Shtop you idiot!''

Elmer braced himself for impact while Mr Q stood with his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face. Tom halted, and he and Skinner looked up at the hunter, who was tapping his foot.

''Oh look Skinner, he found his gun.''

Alan snatched the gun away from Elmer who protested. ''Now how do I catch that scwewy wabbit?''  
Elmer pointed behind them. ''There he is!'' Alan glanced over his shoulder, and once his gaze returned to Elmer he was gone- with the gun!  
Skinner stood up and pulled Alan onto the seat. ''Hold tight Mr Q!'' He said cheerily, joining Sawyer in pushing it. As they sped along Alan ad to admit it was fun- just like a hunt actually. ''Tally ho! Fashter, we've nearly got him now!''  
They saw Mina, Jekyll and Dorian up ahead. ''Shtand ashide!''

They pressed themselves against the wall as the trio went past, Mina sighing. ''I knew I should have taken it away myself…''

''Come on! Follow them!''

Nemo remained oblivious to the goings on aboard his ship. He was locked in his office, listening to a phonograph and reading a book. He was blissfully unaware of the large group of people charging down the outside corridor until there was a loud crash against the door.  
He sighed heavily and turned off the music as he walked towards the door. Yanking it open, he saw the chair with five small wheels lying on the floor, Alan, lying next to it with one foot resting on the back rest. Tom and Skinner stood over him, grimacing at the thought of the earful they'd receive from him. Dorian had tripped right over Alan and lay on the floor, with his head resting on one hand, impatiently drumming his fingers on the wooden floor.

The strange rabbit and man were conversing while Mina and Jekyll watched in amazement.

''You pesky wabbit! Look what you did!''

''Ehhh, wait just one cotton pickin minute! This is all your fault, they were chasing after you doc!''

''Why I oughta…''

''Shawyer. Shkinner.''

''Yeah?'' They chorused nervously.

''You have until the count of three to leave before I shoot you BOTH!

''Wascaly wabbit!''  
''eeeh shut up!''

''ENOUGH.''

Everyone fell silent and looked at Captain Nemo, who stood in the doorway, eyeing them all angrily in turn.

''Mr Quatermain. You will take this item,'' he pointed to the chair, ''and THEM,'' he pointed to Elmer and Bugs, ''and send them back to where they belong. As for the rest of you, you will return to your rooms IMMEDIATELY. I will have no more shenanigans on my ship. Now go.''

Everyone silently followed the order as Nemo slammed his door shut, turning the music on again loudly like a moody teenager.

Quatermain sent away the looney tunes, who still argued in the machine. The chair also went.

Later there came more loud noise from the lower decks o the ship, and the league (minus Nemo) went to investigate. They saw the captain watch as some of his crew removed the wooden test room door and replaced it with a new metal one.

''He's sealin it up.'' Sawyer whispered.

''So he isn't getting rid of it?'' Dorian asked, idly glancing over the Americans head.

''Itsh too important for him to dishmantle I shupposh.''

''Well, we all know now that you had a turn with the thing.''  
''No I didn't. That machine hash gone haywire!''

''Of course.''

''Gray, I'm warning you.''

''Oh, I'm petrified.''

''Thish washn't any of my doing-''  
The argument between Alan and Dorian continued until Nemo shouted at them all again to leave.


	6. Boredom gets the best of me

AN- Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter- I'd really like to try and make this story last longer, but I keep running low on ideas! And this one involves two items suggested to me by tokakeke13, who I thank again. Also, the next chapter will be up very very very soon, I just need to finish it off, but for now, I hope you like this one.

* * *

It had been two solid, peaceful weeks for captain Nemo. His ship hadn't been messed up, and his invention hadn't been messed with. However for a couple of the other league members it had been very boring. Skinner slumped in his seat even further, swirling a glass of brandy. Tom was sleeping in the chair opposite, his arms folded and head to one side. He snored from time to time.

''Oi, Tom.''

The American slept on, oblivious to Skinner. The thief sighed impatiently and grabbed a random sheet of paper from the nearby desk. Screwing it up into a ball he threw at Tom's head. He missed and hit his hand.

''Sawyer. Wake UP!'' He shouted into his ear, causing him to jump back into consciousness.

''What do ya think you're doing, man?'' He asked, rubbing his ear with mild irritation.

''I am absolutely completely utterly BORED. There is nothing to do, because our 'grand captain' decided to head somewhere else at the last minute! So now we've completely turned around and there is nothing but WATER. I've never been so sick of water in all my life…'' As skinner continued to rant Tom found the screwed up ball of paper and began to toss it up in the air randomly. ''Sawyer, are you listening to me?''

''Yep.''

''Good, cause I really think we ought to- Tom!''

He grabbed the ball of paper as Tom tossed it into the air again.

''Right, as I was_ trying_ to say, I think we should have a go at that machine.''

''Woah, I know you're bored man, but I don't think that's a good idea. Last time you messed with that thing both Alan _and_ Nemo looked like they wanted to throw you overboard.''

''Like you said the other day, that's half the fun! Ah, go on! I'm gonna need your help.''

''…what have you got in mind?''

''That's the spirit Sawyer.''

Standing guard outside of the door stood Patel, a member of the crew well trusted by the captain. Skinner watched carefully as Tom approached him. ''Come on Sawyer'', he muttered, ''If we don't do something interesting around ere I will go insane.''

''Er, hi.''

''Good afternoon.''

''The captain sent me to see you, he needs to discuss something with you.''

''And what would that be agent sawyer?''

''Er- he didn't say- just that it was…top secret!''

Skinner stopped himself from slapping his own forehead.

''I see…and who will take over my post if I leave?''

''I'll do it.''

''I don't think that-''

''Nemo trusts me, plus I can't get in there myself, so how would I let anyone else get in there?''

''Hmm….alright.''

The crewman glanced over his shoulder as Sawyer stood guard at the door. Tom jumped as a hand suddenly clapped him on the shoulder.

''Nice one- now how do we get in here…?''

Tom could hear skinner examining the locks on the door. Got a pin or anything?''

''Nope.''

''How am I expected to work my magic, if there is nothing to pick the lock with?''

''Isn't…that gonna be the magic trick?''

''Okay. When in doubt, improvise!'' There was silence for a moment as skinner searched the corridor for a lock pick. There was a loud 'Aha!' from further down the corridor, and a small piece of metal wire floated towards the door. ''This'll take care of the locks…now a little to the left…aaaand…got it. Now the next one.''

Tom leaned against the wall as the wire twisted and turned in the locks. ''Come on, I've got it!'' Sawyer slipped in after the invisible man who quickly shut the door.

''Hmm…is it me, or is a little dustier than it used to be?'' Skinner asked jokingly as he approached the machine. Tom chuckled slightly; as he began to remember all the places he had snuck into with huckleberry Finn as a boy. He was brought back to reality by the humming of the machine and Skinner poked his head inside to see what they'd got. ''What the bloody hell would I want this for?''

''What is it?''

The thief held up a small toy duck, which was bright yellow. He threw to the floor and tutted, pressing more buttons on the machine. Tom nudged the toy with his foot, an amused look on his face. ''I don't recall ever seeing a duck that colour.''

''Same 'ere.''

A few moments later and a T-shirt was lying on the floor along with the toy. Tom read it aloud:

''My sister went to New York and all I got was this lousy T-shirt…what the-?''

About 5 minutes later and Rodney Skinner was becoming impatient. All that had come through was a hairdryer, an arcade game (which Tom had played on for a while. He quickly worked out how to play the space invaders game but kept losing to the last alien ship, causing him to curse the screen angrily), a large cuddly ogre toy, a small box with the label 'mini oven- hours of baking fun!', and a box of pens. Skinner tossed a weed whacker onto the pile. He didn't understand or want any of this junk! Tom sat on the floor mixing the ingredients from the oven box in a little bowl that had come with it. The mini oven sat on the floor in front of him, glowing very slightly inside. He placed the mixture into three cake cases and put them inside the oven. ''Hmm, takes a while…'' Sawyer mused, reading the back of the packet.

''Oi! Tom! You have a go, will ya? I need to sit down.''

Rodney took his place as Tom stood up and flicked some switches- but nothing happened. ''I think you broke it.''

''Fanbloodytastic'' Skinner replied sarcastically, throwing the toy across the room. Suddenly there was a flash and a small item was thrown out of the machine.

''Ooh, a gun. There's something we need…hold on, it's see through…''

Skinner held up the gun and examined it, seeing a liquid inside. ''Aha…Sawyer, put your hands up!''

''What? Don't point that at me! What're you-''

Tom frowned at the thief chuckling in front of him and wiped the water from his face. ''Haha.''

''This is what we've been lookin for mate.''

''What are we gonna do with all this stuff?''

''Erm…under here.''

They swept the pile of random objects under the desk and left the chair in front of it. ''That's fine for now, we need to get out of here!''

Just as Tom resumed his post outside the door, Patel returned.

''You're quite an odd person Mr Sawyer. You sent me away from my post…but the door is still closed and padlocked. What exactly was the purpose of sending me away? Unless you DID go into the room.''

''Nope-,'' Tom felt someone jabbing his arm and noticed the gun floating behind him. He snatched it and stuffed it into his pocket quickly, ''gotta go, I'm real hungry. Bye!''

''Give us that gun Tom, I have a score to settle with someone…''

''Lemme guess-''

''Ah, ah, ah, you'll see. Come on.''

Tom rolled his eyes and followed. It seemed Dorian was going to get a soaking- if so, then why wasn't going towards his room?

Mina sat in the dining room, idly eating a croissant as she read a book. Dorian sat across from her, picking at food on his plate. ''What are you reading?''

''Vanity Fair.''

''Oh…Is it good?''

''So far.''

Mina glanced at him over the top of her book. ''Why don't you go and read something?''

''I'd get bored.''

''It's better than nothing isn't it?''

Dorian shrugged and looked up as someone entered the room.

''What have you got now? Oh, is that all…''

Tom watched Skinner as he made his way along the corridor towards the hatch, having stopped off at a room and at the library. The spy now felt quite confused by this, but continued to follow out of boyish curiosity. Meanwhile, Nemo had gone to see Patel about Sawyer, and was now looking for him. 'What has he been up to?' he thought, checking by Tom's room. Now, if he wasn't in his room, he must eating, practicing his firing skills, or hanging around somewhere with Skinner or Alan. He began to walk to the dining room, and met Alan walking out, smoking his pipe.

''Ah, evening captain. Something troubling you?''

''Mr Sawyer has been around the machine.''

''Alone?''

'I don't know. I haven't inspected the room, I left it to my first mate-''

Patel hurried up to him and informed him that there was a pile of strange objects in the room that had been left under the desk, and the machine had been smoking slightly. Nemo frowned and asked if Sawyer was eating. Alan replied that he was not.

To Be Continued…


	7. The water ambush

AN- Ah, here we are.

* * *

''Alone are we?''  
''Um- yes…''  
''Good.''  
''What have you got- a gun?''

Tom shook his head at Skinner and leaned against the railing. ''You confuse me.''

''Alright, now if you don't as I say, I'll shoot you.''  
''Y-you're not serious?''  
'Pratt.'  
''Was that aimed at me or him, Edward?''  
'Either. Heh heh heh.'  
''What exactly do you want me to do?''  
''Erm…''  
Skinner pondered for a moment as Jekyll tried to get a look at the gun.  
''Sing- er…Yankee doodle- no offence there Sawyer.''  
''None taken…''  
''You want me to…? Why?''  
Both he and Sawyer wore a look of confusion as Skinner raised the toy gun towards Jekyll. ''Because you got clean away with the  
string- thing.''  
''But isn't a little imatu-''  
''I don't care, plus I'm bored. Go on!''  
The doctor looked at Tom, who shrugged and shook his head again. ''Hey Skinner, I just remembered, I left something cookin in that thing that came outta the machine.''

''What? What did you use that for? Anyway, make with the song or I'll make you do it in front of everyone.''

''No.''

''Right.''

''Argh! Stop- will you stop it?''

Skinner gleefully shot water at Jekyll, who protected his face from the spray with his arm. Tom couldn't help but laugh at both of them. Jekyll quickly made his way down the step ladder, Skinner squirting more water on top of his head. The invisible man laughed along with the American. ''Come on, let's get him.''

''Aw, leave him alone. So, he did all that stuff with the green slime?''

''Yeah! Well, only in Dorian's room…besides, did you see the look on his face? I'd love to get Mina with this n'all.'' He chuckled as they returned below deck.

As the captain neared the hatch, Alan following him calmly smoking his pipe, they met Dr Jekyll, his hair, shirt collar and one of his sleeves soaked, and his face wet.

Alan chuckled lightly. ''Sawyer?''

''Skinner.'' The red head continued on his way to dry off as Nemo spotted the culprits.

''Stop right there Mr Skinner.''

''Tom,'' skinner said out of the corner of his mouth, ''take it 'n go, I don't think they've seen you. Go on.''

Tom nodded and grinned at him, slipping the water gun into his pocket. ''See you later!''

Skinner tipped his hat, the only piece of clothing on him, to the two approaching. ''Evening.''

''What exactly did you do to Dr Jekyll?''

''Me? Nothing? It started raining.'' Rodney Skinner thought up a lie quick, even if it wasn't very convincing, and was glad that they couldn't see the grin he was unable to prevent.

''Alright, what did you get out that machine this time?''

Alan watched the two converse, still taking puffs of his pipe. This had all become amusing to him now. Nemo eventually let Skinner go, as there was no trace of him having anything to soak Jekyll with, and there was nothing on the deck.

The hunter suggested that they still find Tom, but in the meantime, go and ask Jekyll what had happened to him.

Tom looked up and greeted Skinner, who had retrieved his coat and grease paint. ''Evening all. What're you reading there Mina?''

''Vanity Fair.'' She and Dorian chorused.

''I'm sure it's very interesting- now, what have we got here, I'm starving!''

Skinner began browsing over the food laid out across the table.

''I overheard Nemo and Alan talking about you, Tom.''

''You did? What'd they say?''

''Something about the time machine,'' Mina looked at him and smiled slightly. She could tell he'd done something, ''what did you get?''

''Nothin. I haven't been in there…'' He grinned slightly and she rolled her eyes. ''We got this.''

''We? Skinner…''

''Well done mate.'' Skinner turned to him briefly before he continued filling his plate.

''I'd guessed anyway. What's this?''

Tom handed her the gun and watched as she turned it in her hands before giving it back to him.

''There's water inside,'' Rodney explained through a mouthful of bread, ''and it's quite fun to shoot people after teasing them with it.''

''Oh really? And who have you done that to?''

''Er-''

''Well done.'' Sawyer grinned at them both. Mina folded her arms and looked at skinner expectantly. ''Well?''

''Jekyll.''

''Oh dear,'' She laughed lightly, ''and why did you shoot him with water instead of Dorian?''

''Don't worry my dear Mina, he's my next target.'' Skinner chuckled.

''You wanna do it?'' Tom asked, pouring himself a glass of water. She thought for a moment, raising her azure eyes to the ceiling. She looked at Sawyer again.

''Alright.''

Skinner applauded her lightly.

Nemo examined the pile of random objects in front of him. All of them were strange to him. A loud squeak made him jump slightly, and he looked down to see a small, yellow duck underneath his boot. He kicked it away in annoyance and squatted down to open the door of the mini oven.

''What on earth?''

Alan took the cake out of the oven and sniffed it. He took it out of the casing, and bit into it. ''Not bad.''

''We need to find the item that was used to soak Jekyll.''

''Oh, of course.'' Alan nodded, still eating the cupcake.

Skinner sniggered as Jekyll entered the dining room.

''I don't find you amusing.'' He said, taking a seat at the table.

''Aw go on. Anyway, Mina's gonna get Dorian with us.''

''I doubt that.''

''Oh no Henry, I am.''

''More chaos.''

''She needs to 'ave a laugh, we all do. Come on Jekyll, come with us!''

''No.''

''Aw, come on, it'll be funny.'' Sawyer added.

''Go on.'' Mina smiled at him as he looked around at all of them.

''Oh…alright.''

''Yeah! Right, let's go get him.''

''I think you need to refill it first.''

''How do I do that?''

Mina took the gun from Skinner and pulled a small plastic pug from a hole in the side.

''Hold it there.''

Tom held the gun as she poured more water inside from a jug on the table, and re-plugged the hole.

''How did you know how to do that?''

''I saw the little plug when I was looking at the gun.''

''Right, come on everyone. He he he.''

Dorian sat in his quarters, sipping brandy in a chair. He slid into the seat a little more and relaxed, swirling the glass. He tutted as someone knocked on the door. He put down the glass and opened the door-

''Surprise!'' shouted a cockney voice, and Sawyer fired water into the immortals face. The wet ends of his hair clung to his neck as he went to grab Sawyer, who threw the gun up into the air. Mina caught it and sprayed Dorian, trying to hide a smirk. He turned around to her.

''Mina! How can you be involved in something so childish? And you.'' He pointed a finger at Jekyll, who was watching from the wall.

''But- I haven't done a thing! Ah! Skinner!''

''Sorry!''

''Give me that!'' Dorian growled slightly as he made a grab for the gun. He snatched it and started to fire water at skinner and Tom. As one of them dodged a shot of water, Mina was hit in the crossfire. She rose an eyebrow at Dorian who was too busy laughing to react to someone taking the gun from him. Skinner soaked him again and Dorian gave chase.

''Here we go again.'' Jekyll muttered, but he couldn't stop the smile that came to him as he saw Tom and Mina both with their hair dripping- even though his was too.

''Let's go save Skinner!'' Tom laughed, running after Dorian.

''Coming?'' Mina asked.

''Why not?''

Just as Nemo and Quatermain were leaving the machine room Skinner and Dorain skidded towards them. Rodney threw himself through the doorway as Dorian fired, and the water hit the captain.

''STOP!'' he shouted, following the two into the room.

Quatermain followed, as did Tom. Jekyll and mina chose to watch from the doorway. Everyone was scuffling for the gun, which eventually ran out of water. ''I've had enough of this!'' Gray shouted, and grabbed the weed whacker from the ground. He slammed it into the machine, which began to smoke profusely and glow.

''What have you done?''

There was a loud bang and a bright flash of light as the two in the doorway ducked in cover…

To be contined…

gasp! What has happened to the league members who were in the room? You're just gonna have to wait and see!


	8. Identity Crisis!

AN- I hope this chapter isn't too confusing; I've been working out a way to write it! Also, please check out my friends' new songfic (Satan's sister); Out of the Ordinary 2, because it's brilliant and the song works very well, so check it out! Here we go, the explanation, um…Okay, when someone's name has apostrophes around them, like this- 'Tom' – then that means this is the person's physicality, if you understand. If they speak normally without apostrophes around the name –Tom – then this is the actual person who is speaking. Ifyou do end up confusedwhen you've finished, I'll explain at the end. Here goes.

* * *

The smoke cleared from the room, revealing the unconscious forms of the league spread across the floor. Jekyll looked around the corner nervously, suddenly realising that Mina was also unconscious in the corridor. She hadn't moved in time after all. He began shaking her shoulder gently.  
''Mina. Mina?''  
She frowned slightly before opening her eyes. As she sat up he asked if she was alright. Nodding she began to rub the back of her head, her eyes widening as she touched her hair. She froze, slowly bringing her hands back together in front of her. Jekyll helped her stand and began to check the others. Mina stared at her pale hands, turning them every so often. She proceeded to look down at herself and gasped.  
''Bloody hell!''  
Jekyll turned to look at her as Sawyer came round, surprised by her out burst.  
''Mina, are you alright?''  
She shook her head, mouth agape. Sawyer blinked furiously as he saw Quatermain lying opposite him. He quickly ran a hand through his sandy hair, pulling a piece of it down so he could see it. He then ran his hand along his cheek and under his chin.  
''What's happening here?''  
The doctor rested a hand on 'Mina's shoulder as she pressed her fingers to her lips.  
''I'm…I'm a woman…''  
''Yes…I- I think you've hit your head rather hard…''  
''No, no, no, I'm a…I was a…''

''Well, that was fun-'', 'Dorian' said sarcastically, ''wait, why am I over there…?  
Jekyll frowned in confusion. Had everyone gone mad?  
''What are you talking about?''  
He felt someone grab his arm and begin to shake it vigorously.  
''I'm MINA!''  
Sighing, he removed his arm from her grip. ''You must lie down for a while, you've really hurt yourself…''  
She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shook him with the first two words. ''I'm. Mina- but I'm not! It's me, Skinner!''  
''S-skinner, you say?''  
''I don't know how! But I'm in her body!''  
''You…you're Mi-''  
''And that's me!'' Added 'Dorian', gesturing to 'Tom'.  
''Alright Skinner, if you're in Mina's body, then who's body has she inhabited?''

Both of the elder members of the league began to stir, pushing themselves slowly into a sitting position. 'Quatermain' blinked a few times before reaching to check is face for injuries. 'Nemo' did the same. As they both ran their hands over their bearded chins they cried out in alarm.  
''What's happened to ME?'' they shouted. 'Nemo' glanced over the people in the room and spotted 'Dorian.'  
''M-my body- it's over there, looking at me! Am I dead? Did the blast kill us all?''  
''Oh lord...'' 'Alan' muttered.  
Mina could see her body standing in the doorway, looking down at her. How could this be? She pondered, trying not to touch her now rough, bearded face. She looked down at her hands, which were no longer feminine and pale, but large and masculine, marked with age. She stood up in 'Alan's body and addressed the others calmly.

''The blast from the machine has, somehow, amazingly, swapped around our personalities. Our identities.'' She was surprised to feel her mouth moving and hear Alan's voice speaking the words. ''My spirit, you could say, is now in Alan's body. We just need to say who is who, and work out how to reverse this process.''

''**I** am Dorian, not whoever has taken my body from me!'' Dorian replied angrily, speaking through 'Nemo's mouth.  
Tom inhabited 'Dorian', and spoke his name. ''I'm not exactly pleased to be in this body either.'' He added, glaring back at 'the captain.'

Jekyll made mental notes of who was now whom, and listened carefully.  
Alan was now in 'Tom's body.  
Tom was now in 'Dorian's body.  
It seemed that Nemo's spirit was now in 'Skinner's body, while Skinner was now in 'Mina's. Dorian was in 'Nemo's body, and extremely unhappy about it, while Mina was in 'Alan's body, and extremely unhappy about the fact that Skinner was now literally 'her', although his new voice didn't match his old way of speaking.  
Dorian was also quite peeved that Tom was in his body. There was a constant tension between the two of them, and now it had just increased.

* * *

'Skinner' paced the room; the end of the long black coat he wore flitted about his ankles as he turned on his heels. Nemo found that he actually felt slightly better, now holding a younger frame, but was unable to adjust to the fact that he was transparent. There was a slight dent in the side of the machine, and he wondered whether he should attempt to straighten out the metal. 'Tom' sat at the table, watching him pace. Alan was also enjoying the feeling of a younger body, but felt it disrespectful to be smoking when it was someone else's lungs that would be talking in the tobacco smoke.

''Any idea's yet?'' Alan found it interesting to hear him self speaking in an American accent.  
''Just maybe repairing the frame there.''  
''I…I'm sorry, Nemo. After all, it was me who took a whack at your machine…''  
He didn't receive a reply. The 'invisible man' turned his back to him, inspecting the damage.  
''All is forgiven.''  
'Tom' smiled a little, nodding at the man.

* * *

''Mr Skinner. If you attempt such a thing, I will use this new form to eradicate you.''

''Ah, but 'Mr Q','' Skinner said teasingly, wagging 'his' finger, ''I now have enough strength to easily defend myself against your attacks.''

'Alan' scowled at 'Mina', slumping into a chair in a huff.

Mina knew that Skinner was extremely happy to be 'her' for a day- or however long this was going to last. All she could do for now was try and stop him from looking at 'himself' in the mirror.

Dorian sat at the table grumpily, drinking whiskey. 'Nemo's beard was beginning to irritate him, and he was ever so tempted to remove it- but he knew better. He just had to wait for this nightmare to be over- at least he could watch 'Alan' and 'Mina' argue. He chuckled to himself as Skinner began to walk about and take the mick out of his appearance, much to Mina's annoyance. She tapped 'Alan's fingers on the arm of the chair, trying not to leap up and throttle him. Even if she knew it was him, how could she try to literally kill herself?

''Ta ta all, I'm off to 'powder my nose'…'' Skinner said, blowing a kiss to them with 'Mina's hand. The vampiress followed 'her self' quickly, vowing not to let skinner out of her sight with her body.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Sorry if it seems a bit short, this was really tricky to write. Now, if that was all a bit confusing, I have a here an attempt at an explanation:

Here is an example. _''Ta ta all, I'm off to 'powder my nose'…'' Skinner said, blowing a kiss to them with 'Mina's hand. _Skinner is the one speaking, so I didn't need to put his name in apostrophes. I put Mina's name in apostrophes because it is her body, but it is still Skinner himself I am actually referring to.

I tried, eh? This will be continued in the next chapter, so until then, ta ta my freaky darlings.


	9. Identity Crisis! Continued

AN- So sorry for the delay in this story! I had a brain lock- thing…writers block, that's the term I'm looking for…Anyway, here is chapter 9, as promised, and just in case you forgot I've added the little explanation thing about how I've written things out with the League. Right, I think that's all I need to say now, so, yeah, great, enjoy reading, and thanks for all your comments so far.

(Here is an example. _''Ta ta all, I'm off to 'powder my nose'…'' Skinner said, blowing a kiss to them with 'Mina's hand. _Skinner is the one speaking, so I didn't need to put his name in apostrophes. I put Mina's name in apostrophes because it is her body, but it is still Skinner himself I am actually referring to.)

* * *

The no-longer invisible man, but now perfectly visible lady hurried down the corridor,  
'Alan' in hot pursuit. Skinner pulled a smile to himself with his thin, red lips and continued, knowing that in Mina's body he would easily be able to out run her in the form of 'Mr. Q'.

''Oh go on, Mina. You can trust me, hmm?''  
''Absolutely not!''  
''Fair enough'' came 'Mina's' reply and she swiftly turned down another corridor and out of sight. 'Alan' paused and looked around, showing signs of frustration. Mina knew that Skinner was just teasing her and messing her about, but she still had her doubts, and now felt glad to still have the body of a hunter…

* * *

Sawyer was getting sick of having little threats muttered to him by Dorian, who seemed persistent in reminding the Spy that if he did anything to his body or got it messed up, he would pay for it. Tom calmly reminded the man that he was in the body of an immortal, so even if he threw himself into a pit of broken glass and pointy objects it wouldn't make the least bit of difference. He drummed his long, slightly feminine fingers on the table, and as he looked at 'Dorian's' hand, he saw that the man really was quite woman like…In fact, if he didn't have his prim and well manicured facial hair he might even pass for one…At this point Dorian returned to the bar, where most of the league were now waiting for the situation to be resolved, and poured himself a drink. It seemed odd to see 'Nemo' drinking, but apparently it was an image they would get used to. As soon as he had finished his drink, he poured himself another and downed it.

''I'd stop that if I were you'' came an American voice. Tom watched himself enter the room and join him at the bar.  
''You enjoying bein me for a day Alan?'' The spy said, looking at his own body sitting in front of him.  
''Ahh…on that note, I suppose I should tell you what the situation is like at the moment…''  
The league members who were present looked over at 'Tom'/Alan and walked over to listen to him. The 'spy' sighed and took the drink that Dorian was trying to drink and took it himself.  
''Hey!'' Both Dorian's protested.  
''You see, it may take a little longer than a day to be repaired…and then we'd have to hope that it would turn us back to normal again anyway…''  
''How long? Alan?'' 'Nemo' ordered, folding his arms. Alan sighed and rubbed his lightly tanned head.  
''A few weeks, at the most…''  
''Oh you must be joking!'' they protested to 'Tom', but he simply shook his head and raised his hands almost defensively.  
''It's not my fault.'' He said, shrugging. 'Nemo furrowed his brow and spoke in Dorian's matter-of-fact annoyed way- ''well, it is. You were the one who broke the machine in the first place.''  
'Sawyer' tutted. ''Yes, I know…and I apologize greatly for it- but right now we must remain a team and attempt to get along…''

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER…

Mina had finally given up her pursuit of Skinner and simply decided that if he made a single comment to her about her body she would kill him- and if he was still in her body, she could kill him over and over again until she felt better. Skinner however was back to his old habits as though he hadn't acquired new aspects to his anatomy, and was sitting in the lounge with a glass of whisky. Opposite from him was Alan, fiddling with the barrel of his gun. 'Tom's' nimble fingers seemed to make things much easier and quicker for him, and he looked up at the 'female' company.  
''Jekyll was a lucky sod, wasn't he, eh?'' Skinner commented, taking a sip out of his glass. Alan chuckled, finding each that each and every 'Skinnerism' was quite funny in Mina's voice.  
''I suppose we could have said the same about you, Mi- sorry, Skinner.''  
''I guess…anyway, I may be a bit of a tease sometimes but I'm only being cheeky- I haven't been a peeping Tom at all,'' 'she' paused, downing the last of the drink, ''Even if tempted.''  
''Oh really,'' Alan replied with raised eyebrows, now becoming used to his southern accent, ''How's that?''  
''I'll have you know that Mina has been accompanying me in getting dressed and such. It's only fair I suppose- I may look like a lady, but I haven't a clue how they look after themselves…'' They both laughed a little, becoming comfortable in the situation- the same could not be said for the others. Nemo had shouted at Dorian for being so disrespectful to his body- Dorian simply replied to the now cockney captain that it wasn't his body so he had no reason to care for it. They refused to speak to each other- not that they did normally in the first place.

Dorian had also gotten into a row with Tom over his body. The spy was sick of the little remarks he received and had almost punched him before 'Alan' intervened and scolded both of them. The whole group pestered Nemo into fixing the machine faster, and he now had locked himself away from their inquiries and whining. Although everyone considered Jekyll to be the lucky one, having escaped the whole swapping situation, he didn't agree with this view himself. He also had to learn who everyone was, and frequently became confused. For the first few days, Skinner, as a joke and to irritate Mina, had been attempting to 'seduce' everyone, and it seemed he enjoyed picking on the good doctor and watching his reaction.  
The matter with Dorian also spread to him; because he along with Sawyer couldn't stand the man most of the time- and each time he thought he was talking to the captain he would receive a sarcastic remark from the man inside. Edward found the situation highly amusing and even seemed to be making him less intent on pestering Henry every chance he could. They had even had a discussion about what could have happened if he had been caught in the blast and whether he would have remained in the physical mind of Jekyll or not- an odd sort of rhetorical conversation.

* * *

About a week later 'Skinner' entered the dining room with a cigar and in Nemos clothes. The captain had reverted to his own dress as he felt it inappropriate to be naked around the ship even if he wasn't visible. He announced that the machine still wasn't fixed and that he thought he may not be able to get it functioning quite rightly in any close time. They all began to protest loudly, but he simply turned and left the room, heading for the machine room again. They followed, arguing with him and amongst themselves. As they all barged into the room one of them hit the control panel by accident, and there was a familiar sound- distant first, but grew as the machine started up again… They hardly had time to react when the room filled with light again, throwing each of them to the ground and filling them with an odd sensation…it was almost like pins and needles had spread all over them, but it was followed by an immense burst of pain in their head and chest which caused them to pass out….

Sawyer groaned lightly and rubbed his head, expecting to feel the long dark hair of Dorian Gray growing there- but to his surprise and utter delight, he found it was his own, messy, blonde hair. He quickly got to his feet and examined himself and the league- he could see Dorian across the room and he whooped with a grin on his face  
''Which ever one of you 'twisted so-and-so's' pressed a button is an accidental GENIUS!'' The American announced, nudging Skinner lightly with his boot. The thief batted the foot away and sat up, looking straight down at his chest to see if he was himself again.  
''Ah, hello body.'' He said, less disappointed than he thought he would be. ''That was fun in some odd way, but I never want to do it again.'' He swiftly left the room and waited outside, peering around the door just in case anything happened. The others all picked themselves up and found they were back to normal, but seemed keen to follow Skinner's example and leave the room. Only Nemo remained, and he claimed that he was still going to repair the machine and see what he could do to modify it to better uses…

Together in the lounge, the league toasted to having been returned to normal with a small glass of brandy each, smiles all around. They felt happy in joking about the entire affair- after all, what else could they do? However, there were some little details that had been left out…

''You were doing what?'' Mina shouted, slamming her glass onto the table angrily. Skinner grinned through his paint and raised a hand.  
''It was only a joke- I didn't mean any-,'' he ducked as a cushion was thrown at him, ''harm.'' Her eyes flashed red and she rose from her seat, stalking over to him. He moved out of the chair and stood behind it, holding back his laughter as she followed him around everyone's chairs. She managed to give him a good slap around the back of his head, causing him to shout out in pain. Content, she returned to her seat and rubbed his head with a gloved hand.


	10. Help!

AN- My, my, my, I have neglected this story haven't I…? I apologise! I think it's high time for an update- and I'd like my next little cameo to be one of my new loves. You'll see very quickly, and hopefully enjoy! Sorry again for taking so long: )

* * *

Hum. Click. Hum.

In the dark, practically empty store room, Nemo's creation sat, busily making noises and little flashes of light. They escaped the door every few minutes.

Hum. Click. Hum.

The door opened suddenly with a whirring sound and four young men fell through it, one after the other. The shortest of the four groaned as the others landed on top of him with a thud.

''Argh, get off, lads! Yer hurting me!'' His Liverpool accent was muffled below the weight of his friends, who got off him grinning.

''Sorry, Ringo!'' The tallest replied, offering him a hand. John yanked him to his feet, making him yelp in surprise. The other two laughed as Ringo gave him a playful shove. He looked about, running a hand over his messy, dark hair.

''What d'yer make of this then?'' He asked, shivering slightly in the gloom. They shrugged in unison and looked around after him. There was one door, and they made their way towards it, their boot heels clicking noisily on the metallic floor.

Paul tried the door and pulled it open, cringing a little at the loud creak it made. He poked his head around the door, and his friends followed suit. A line of heads looked from left to right before they all stepped out into the corridor.

''Pretty fancy, isn't it?'' George mused, sticking his hands in his pockets. The four walked together in a line, the corridor being wide enough for them to do so. They came to a turn point, and decided to head up the small amount of steps to the light rather than to another dark passage. As they continued to marvel at the sight around them, their attention was drawn to set of large, white double doors, beautifully decorated with Indian symbols and images.

''Very nice, wouldn't you say John?'' Paul asked, amused at his friends stance. He was imitating one of the symbols on the doors with George. They nodded, all three turning to their drummer. He had pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jacket and was just putting one in his mouth when he noticed them staring at him. He rolled his eyes and offered the packet in their direction.

''Ahh, cheers mate.''

They each took one, stowing it away somewhere. Ringo tutted at them, searching his pockets for a lighter.

''You mean you're not even gonna use them yet? Wait and get your own then!''

John smirked slightly as he slipped the cigarette behind his ear. He shrugged his shoulders in a 'that's life' sort of way and patted Ringo's shoulder. ''We're still gonna have them- just not now. Besides, yer indoors. That's bad manners.''

George held a hand up to shush them, his head against the door. He was listening to whoever was on the other side intently.

''There's someone here, lads! Should we go in?''

''We should probably knock first, eh?'' Paul pointed out, raising his fist to the door. He rapped it smartly three times and waited. There was a pause before someone said ''Come in''.

* * *

Pushing the door open, Paul led the way into the room, followed closely by his friends. They were surprised by the sight of seven smartly dressed people at lavish dinner table. In turn, the seven League members were shocked to see the four young men in similar attire. One was without a jacket, but just in his waistcoat and shirt, and another was wearing a dark hat to match. They also had matching hairstyles, at a length just at the end of their necks.

''Eh, what's this? A fancy dress party?'' John quipped, his glance moving over to Skinner. His confident smile faltered slightly as he looked down to is coat, and saw nothing in it. He saw nothing protruding from his sleeves either.

''Lads- that man hasn't got a body!'' He said quickly to the others, pointing in the direction of the thief. Skinner chuckled slightly and got out of his seat.

''You're new round here aren't you- where'd you come from?'' Skinner asked, keeping his distance. It wasn't that he thought these strangers could be dangerous, but that he could see the panic rising in them. They edged slowly towards the door again as Nemo rose from his seat.

''Run fer it, fellas!'' Ringo yelled, first to get out of the door. They followed quickly, all racing down the corridor. The captain sighed and looked to the other League members.

''It seems we have some 'visitors' to apprehend.'' He put a hand gesturing towards the door. Gray was last to rise from his seat and leave, sighing impatiently as he left his meal.

* * *

The four men stopped running and paused to catch their breath, finding themselves in a meeting point for the corridors. They could see a ladder in the doorway ahead, and decided to investigate. Heaving the door open, they stepped out onto the deck of the Nautilus, gasping at the vastness of the sea around them.

''Well,'' George said, rubbing his head in a confused sort of way, ''it seems we've ended up on a submarine.''

''Well, how did we get 'ere!?,'' Ringo replied, still panicky, ''we were recording a minute ago! Imagine the headlines- 'The Beatles vanish from recording studios!' And who's the bloke without a body?''

The three all moved to make him sit down on the floor and calm him. He succeeded in finding his lighter and put his cigarette to his lips at last, lighting it. He puffed the smoke out as the end glowed red and breathed out the smoke in a sigh.

''However we got here, we need to get back. Rich has a point,'' Paul said, folding his arms as he looked around at the ocean, ''There'll be uproar at us disappearing…maybe we should see about asking these people who they are and where we are, eh?''

* * *

Mina was fast to catch up with the scent of the four men- they were on deck. She slipped over to the ladder and climbed effortlessly. She emerged at the top and found them all lying on the floor in a circle, their heads in the centre and their legs out at the edge so they could all talk. She approached them and cleared her throat in a feminine way and they all looked in her direction.

''May I inquire as to how you gentlemen were able to get onto the ship?'' she asked, watching as they all jumped up onto their feet. John smiled suddenly and shrugged at her.

''Your guess is as good as mine, miss. We just sort of- fell and landed here.'' He said, noting her raise her eyebrow at him. Moving a hand out in a polite way, he shook his head. ''We have no idea. But, you might know us…John Lennon.''

''Nice to meet you, Mr Lennon- but I'm afraid I don't know you…should I?'' She said, smiling in an amused way.

''Well, that's a first…we're The Beatles!'' Paul said with a playful flourish, thrusting his arms out and accidentally hitting George.

''The Beatles..,'' Mina replied, shaking her head, ''I'm afraid I've not heard of you.''

''We're a band! Wow, she really doesn't know us…well, you've met John. I'm Paul, this is George, and that's Ringo.''

Mina laughed a little at the last name and turned to him. He blushed slightly as her gaze fell upon him. She smiled in a friendly manner.

''It's a nickname, miss- my name's Richard.''

''But mostly Ringo Starr! Flashy name, eh?'' John said playfully to make the shorter Beatle blush even further in front of the lady. She nodded, completely forgetting that these four were classed as intruders. She was reminded as Nemo found her on deck with the four.

''Blimey, it's the man with the sword!'' George said, pointing to the hilt at Nemo's waist. The captain raised a hand to say that he meant no harm to them.

''Who are you?'' He asked, looking over them. They explained again that they were the Beatles and were slightly dismayed when he said he didn't know of them, and had travelled the world. Nemo asked where they had ended up on the ship after 'falling and landing'. He nodded, everything making sense- but at the same time, not.

''Gentlemen, you were picked up by a time machine and brought here- from the future. The year is 1900…''

They looked at Nemo for a moment and burst out laughing. Finally, one asked if this was all a joke, or a publicity stunt. The two League members shook their heads. The looks on their faces reassured the four that this was no joke…

''Gotcha!'' Skinner yelled, grabbing hold of Ringo's arm. The Beatle freaked out and yelled, throwing him off. He sprinted for the ladder and went down, running somewhere into the ship. The other three yelled for Ringo to stop and chased after him, leaving Skinner with a bemused (but invisible) look on his face.

''It's so easy to get lost- and if they split up- quickly!'' Mina said, leading the men back into the ship.


	11. 64 Years Apart

AN- All I an say is, sorry again for being slow…It also seems that I'm unable to round this into one or two chapters, so I'll just et the story span out as it will, and make up for my absence.

* * *

Mina's apprehension was perfectly correct- the four young men had split up in their haste to both get away from Skinner and to catch Ringo.

She smiled a little as she thought about them, and the strange charm they had. They were evidently from Liverpool, the accent was hard to miss, and obviously they were famous where-ever it was they had been beforehand. 'The Beatles'….what a silly sounding name…' She mused to herself, following the nearest scent.

* * *

Paul whistled a little tune to him-self as he slowed his pace and began to walk along the corridor. He observed the Indian art as he passed it by, intrigued by the images and the grandeur of the ship. They had just finished recording some songs to go over their debut film. He shook his head a little and smiled at their poor quality acting. He could hear someone approaching up ahead and he froze, unsure of what to do.

''Wait there! I'm not gonna hurt you or nothin, I just need to know where you came from…'' A young, blonde man approached him, about the same age as himself he wagered, and was evidently American.

''I don't know how I got HERE, but I came from London. At least, that's where I was before…well whatever it was that happened….I'm Paul McCartney.''

Tom smiled at the Beatle and put out his hand towards him. Paul followed the gesture and they shook hands.

''My name is, Tom, Tom Sawyer…..what?''

The spy was perplexed as Paul's face suddenly fell and then broke into a grin.

* * *

Ringo skidded across the shiny, wooden deck and pulled himself into the library. Throwing himself down into an armchair, he tried to catch his breath, watching his own chest heaving with the effort.

''Blimey…that's the last time I let John and George buy me a drink before a recording…''

He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again he would be in the studio, sitting in front of his drum kit, day dreaming while the other three band members messed about with their guitars. He was disappointed when he opened them again, but not too much- Mina was standing in front of him.

He gripped the chair tightly and froze. She raised a hand to say that she meant no harm, and he let go of the breath he had been holding.

''S- sorry, miss…''

''Mina,'' She replied, putting her hand back down to rest on her hip. She smiled a little as he straightened up in the chair and cleared his throat, ''I understand you're in a great deal of shock…but please. Remain calm, and I will explain everything to you. I warn you however, it will appear unbelievable.''

''I just saw an invisible man…I think I'm ready to believe anything you say…''

* * *

Completely lost and not sure where he was even meant to be going in the first place, George wandered along the corridor and past the dining room. Glancing in, he could see the crew clearing up the china and the remaining platters of food. He should be able to remember his way back from the place they started now!

''Now…it was straight down there and to the right…no, it was left.''

He made his way down and noticed the portholes that he passed by. There was nothing to be seen outside but darkness, until a small group of silver fish swept past. In the blink of an eye they disappeared, and he watched the tiny bubbles of their movement vanish after them.

''What is this..?'' He wondered aloud, his hands in his pockets. It was at times like these you really needed a camera- unfortunately it was Ringo who often had one of those, and even if his friend had brought one along, how on earth would he find him in this place?

Observing the rich, dark colour of the wooden floor, George continued walking, hoping that he would come across someone who was wholly there, and not just a floating coat.

* * *

''..Because I told you before, oh…dah dah, dah, dah….''

John sung to himself quietly, standing quite still. He was observing an old Victorian map in the control room- though he supposed if it was the year that he had been told it was, the map was quite new…No. It was obviously a well trusted piece of equipment, slightly dog eared at the corners, but otherwise in very good condition.

''Here we are in a great submarine…beats singing the same tune over and over for the afternoon…nothing but sea, as far as the eye can see…'' John mused to himself as he approached the window. The ocean was wide, and a beautiful, deep shade of blue. The sky was turning pink with the growing dusk.

* * *

''Hang about; all of you are out of books! Novels! Classics of literature!'' Ringo was shocked to hear the names of this striking woman's companions- Dr Jekyll? Tom Sawyer? But after seeing Skinner, he couldn't be too surprised…no-one could fake that…no-one could fake the invisible grip on his arm either!

''I'm afraid you are mistaken. These…novels, are obviously a sham, created from our lives and…over the years have become mistaken as works of fiction…what year was it before you came here?'' Mina's eyes widened, realising that the four must have come through the time machine for definite, and they had information about the world in the future!

''It was 1964. You don't know what you're missing then compared to this time! Oh…but I should keep quiet about that, or something bad could happen, couldn't it? Throw all time and space out of order, like?''

''Oh…I suppose you're right…it is something that should be kept a surprise, I suppose,'' She nodded and rose from her seat, beginning to pace the room, ''we must return you as soon as possible. You could needed for some very important purpose, and we can't disrupt it…''

Ringo smiled slightly. ''Sort of…we're celebrities you see, where we come from. We're a band, girls scream and chase us in the street…''

He noticed her show some kind of distaste at the thought of girls acting so wildly in public and grinned.

''We have to get back soon, or Brian- our manager, Miss- is going to have a right panic…especially at John….''

Mina nodded and beckoned for him to stay where he was seated. She explained that it would be easier to keep track of them all if they were kept in one place when found, so he was to stay in the library and not leave.

He began to drum his fingers on the chair after 10 minutes, becoming bored and restless, watching the light catching his rings.

''Allo, mate''- Came a cockney voice. Skinner ensured that he was fully dressed in gloves, paint and glasses along with his old leather coat. Ringo stiffened slightly at the sight of him, but seeing his face painted was better than seeing no face at all.

''I'm the invisible bloke, remember? Aheh, I thought I should get dressed seeing as I spooked you so…''

Ringo gulped a little and nodded, looking down his coat to where his feet should be- but there was nothing. He appeared to be floating in the air. Skinner wanted him to know what he was, but to see that he was only human and no real harm to him.

''H-how did that happen to you…?'' Ringo managed, relaxing ever so slightly into the chair as Skinner took the one opposite.

''That's a good story. Heh. Let me explain…''

* * *

Paul and Tom had been discussing Tom's book and origins all the way to the dining room. Sawyer hadn't actually realised where he was going, he was too involved I hearing about the book someone had written about him.

''It's absolutely incredible! How did we get here? That's what I need to know- this is real. It must be, how could all of this have been set up? The authenticity? And you lot- you're real.''

Sawyer grinned at Paul starting to ramble, impressed with the Nautilus and his conversation with the young Agent. Finally, the Beatle stopped and calmed his speech.

''Poor Ringo! I need to find him! He's freaked out worse than I've ever seen him-''

''I'll help you find him. Come on, stick close, it's easy to get lost.''

''Don't I know it…''

* * *


	12. A Hard Day's Night at Sea

AN- I suppose I'll have to apologize AGAIN for taking so long to update- but it just happens! Stupid college…still, I have some free time now, and so I'll try and get some new chapters in for you! Thanks for all your reviews (and continuous patience) - bear with me!

* * *

Shortly after three of the 'visitors' had been apprehended by the League, Tom and Paul wandered past the control room- to hear a voice singing...

''She's got a ticket to ride…she's got a ticket to ride…she's got a ticket to ride, and she don't care…''

Paul smiled wryly and beckoned for Tom to follow him. John stood at the wide windows and glanced back slightly as he heard the footsteps behind him. He continued to whistle the rest of the tune as Paul came to a stop by the window.

''Alright?''

The bespectacled Beatle nodded (his glasses were never out of pocket) and rested a finger against the thick, cool glass in front of him.

''Actually, I've had some ideas standing here…I think you could help me out actually, expand them a bit.''

''Tell us what you had in mind, John…''

''Well…we've never been on a submarine before…''

* * *

Finally at ease with the transparent man in front of him, Richard Starkey listened to the tale of Rodney Skinner's change with great interest. When he was done, the three (as Mina hadn't let him or Skinner out of her sight) discussed the nature of the time machine and the effects it had on them all.

''I can't recall what happened…one minute we were about to record, next minute, there was a quick flash and I was on the floor getting crushed by my friends…'' Ringo explained.

''Look here then. We need to get you back to where you belong then, as soon as possible.'' Skinner said decisively, receiving a look of surprise from Mina. He shrugged, and added- ''He's not just an object, is he? He's not some weird device that's less likely to be missed- he's alive and someone'll be looking for him and his mates right now- this could change history…''

''Well, I'm glad you're taking this seriously for once, Mr. Skinner. We have to round you up…''

* * *

Tom listened with amusement to Paul and John as they discussed material for a new song based on the Nautilus. They chatted away casually, following the Spy towards the library. Nemo approached from the opposite direction. Glad to see the visitors had been apprehended.

''Where are the other two?'' He asked, tapping his belt with a ringed finger.

Tom explained that they should be in the library if the others had found them. The Indian looked at the two men behind Tom sternly.

''You are to be escorted to the library and returned to your own time- immediately.''

John smirked slightly and nudged the other Beatle.

''He's a right blue meanie, 'en't he?'' They chuckled lightly and followed the League members onward.

''Eh, you've given me an idea!'' Paul said suddenly, snapping his fingers as he spoke.

* * *

George was still wandering alone, feeling more inquisitive than lonely. It was nice to have a moment of peace in the day when they were recording…He saw a tall gentleman dressed in grey ahead of him with dark, shoulder length hair and a well manicured moustache and beard.

''Who are you then?'' George asked, bemused by Gray's arrogant pose. Dorian rose an eyebrow at the lack of etiquette and frowned.

''Mr. Dorian Gray-''

''Eh..?'' George interrupted, recognizing the name from somewhere…

''Come with me...'' Gray replied coolly, tapping his cane on the floor. The Beatle managed to stifle a laugh as he followed, returning his gaze shortly to the décor.

* * *

Soon, the library was full of people- the League, disturbed from their dinner, and the four young men, disturbed from their very lives and time. Reunited, John and Paul began to tell the other two about the little ideas they'd had on their wanderings…

''But- it's a white submarine, I was told.'' Ringo pointed out, his infamous rings catching the light.

''White's a bit dull though isn't it? This is much more colorful.'' George mused, smiling for a minute at Mina who was watching with interest. ''Think she'd like a song?''

''We've got no instruments.'' Ringo said, observing again. George shook his head, his fluffy hair shaking with it.

''We don't need them- though, you feel naked away from the old drums, don't you Ringo?''

''Me name's John, not jukebox…'' The taller man said, rolling his eyes at the conversation. ''Anyway…we'd best be off...before we get into some trouble in the studio…'' He smiled mischievously at his friends, who nodded.

Paul turned to the League, suddenly realizing what a strange place they were in. He smiled nervously.

''Erm…we'd best be going then…mind showing us out…?''

* * *

The Captain insisted that the League return to the dining room to continue with their meal in peace while he escorted the men back to the time machine. Leading the way, George sidled up to him and walked at his side.

''So…how long did this take to build?''

''Quite a number of years.'' Nemo replied stiffly, not keen on sharing information on his Nautilus with these strangers. George pressed on, unaffected by the cold reply.

''The décor is incredible, Captain…if you don't mind me asking- have you been sailing all your life? Living in a submarine..?''

The Indian seemed to relax slightly, oddly at ease with the young mans curious questions.

''I have lived most of my life at sea now, upon this very ship. I have not been home in a long time…''

George nodded, sympathetic. He didn't much like being away from home either, but when he was with the lads it wasn't so bad. They approached the machine room, and all five stared at the time machine.

''So…how'd you switch it on, like?'' Ringo asked, wondering exactly how they'd all fit in there. He admired Nemo's ring with a large, red stone set in the silver, bright and exotic against the Captain's dark skin.

The Captain began to work upon the machine, pressing buttons and examining connections within the panel. There were a few loose fittings- easily remedied. Behind him he could hear Paul and John coming up with odd sentences about a man who lived at sea, wondering if George's questions had indeed been suspicious…

However, as they began trying to come up with a tune for their words, he was put at ease again.

''This requires a guitar you know, John. We'll have to wait until we get home…'' Paul said, giving up on his harmonizing. His friend nodded, fiddling with his soon to be iconic glasses.

''That's if we ever get home…''

''You will indeed, gentlemen….the machine is ready.'' Nemo turned a dial and gestured for them to get in.

''Er…no offence, Captain, but are you sure you've set it right and everything? Cuz we wouldn't want to end up going anywhere else we shouldn't.'' Ringo said, eyeing up the small compartment again.

''Don't we?'' George asked in a innocent and joking manner. He smiled as they squeezed into the machine.

''See you then, Cap'n!'' John shouted over George's head, giving a little mock salute followed by a thumbs up.

Nemo nodded and gave a polite bow as the light flashed around them. The humming and buzzing grew, smoke filled their chamber and in seconds, Nemo was alone again in the room.

* * *

Everything started to come back into focus slowly, like smoke clearing. George groaned as he lifted himself up. Staring down at him was the director of the film set, as well as John, who gave him a wink. They were back in the room they used for breaks…

''I don't know what you lot do in here, but it sounds like…drugs.'' The director remarked, eyeing George up as he got off the floor.

''No- no drugs, of course not.'' Paul said quickly from the dressing table. Ringo was just getting off the floor behind him. John cleared his throat loudly at Paul's comment and slipped into an armchair, grabbing his book.

''See you in five minutes, eh?'' John said, giving the director a smile. He jerked his head towards the door. ''The girls need to reapply the make up- Ringo's just had paint cleared off his face, remember?''

The director tutted and left the room, allowing the make up girls back in.

''Was I just dreaming..?'' Ringo said unsteadily as he was guided into a make up chair.

''If you were try not to drag us into your weird dreams as well, eh?'' George said, running a hand through his hair.


	13. Hiatus Notice

**

* * *

**

AN-

Okay, so I know that all of you reading this story have already been waiting for quite a while for an update, but I think it's about time I put an official HIATUS on this thing.

I'm really sorry to do so, I was going to just close it up instead but I thought I should leave it a while longer before giving up on it completely- but I have no inspiration or real drive for this story at the moment.

Hopefully a new chapter will be forthcoming in the future, but I can't make any promises- sorry.

Thank you all for your reviews so far, it's been a pleasure to hear that it's made you laugh or cheered you up for a moment whilst reading, because it has been fun to write.

Wickednlazy

* * *


End file.
